Esquizofrenia
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Su hermano la lastimaba y solo le quedaba actuar en su defensa. ¿SasuHina? ¿ItaHina? Regalo de cumpleaños para Dheva, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


Regalo de cumpleaños súper atrasado para _**Dheva**_. Es una idea bastante extraña y dista bastante de la idea original pero al ver que esta no funcionaba como lo esperado decidí escribir esta nueva locura.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencias: OoC, realmente si les molesta esto no lo .

Si no les gusta la pareja no lean, tampoco lo hagan si no les agrada mi forma de escribir. Si siguen aquí y quien dejarme review sean respetuosos en sus comentarios así sean críticas.

.

.

.

_**Esquizofrenia **_

.

.

.

.

Capitulo único

.

.

.

Era inconcebible lo que sus orbes ónice veían. El hermano a quien tanto amaba, ese que siempre fue su modelo a seguir intentaba dañar a esa persona especial, esa con quien construía un futuro.

Ella estaba con un pequeño batín de seda, recostada contra la pared de la cocina con sus brazos pasados por encima de la cabeza siendo sostenidos fuertemente por las manos de su hermano quien yacía sobre su cuerpo con todo el torso desnudo.

En un principio intentó abalanzarse contra Itachi y apartarlo de Hinata para luego reclamarle a ambos su traición pero entonces se percató…ella no quería, era su hermano quien intentaba forzarla, sus claras orbes de luna estaban abiertas con el pánico reflejado en las mismas mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La ira se apoderó de Sasuke y tomando entre sus manos un rodillo de madera que ahí se encontraba lo estrelló contra la cabeza de su hermano mayor desmayándolo en el acto. Pudiera ser su familia, su modelo a seguir pero Hinata era su oportunidad de ser feliz en la vida, por nada del mundo admitiría que la lastimasen, ni aunque fuese el ya no tan perfecto Itachi Uchiha.

Mientras miraba a su hermano tirado en el suelo con ese gran golpe en la cabeza llamó a su amigo Menma quien esperaba en por él en al auto y llegó pronto a su llamado, tomó a Itachi y lo ató a una silla mientras él llevó a Hinata a su habitación.

La situación era difícil, se enfrentaba a la decepción de saber que su hermano no era lo que él creía pero a la vez estaba su novia quien necesitaba de su protección, así que mientras su amigo permanecía afuera custodiando a su hermano se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

La besó suavemente, degustando su boca como lo había hecho decenas de veces, esta vez tratando de darle seguridad y calmar sus nervios, ella respondía de la misma forma, suave y pausado, relajándose en los brazos de Sasuke, recuperándose del gran susto de su vida, de un momento a otro ya no eran suaves besos, eran caricias desenfrenadas y besos llenos de pasión, demandantes y totalmente sensuales.

La danza de sus lenguas se volvía hipnótica y la lucha por el poder se hacía notoria. Estaban atrapados en otro plano, donde ya no había incidentes desagradables, uno donde solo eran Sasuke y Hinata amándose hasta desfallecer.

* * *

><p>El gimoteo y la angustia de ella se intensificaron al verse en el espejo, no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiese hecho eso. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordiscos y chupetes, su labio roto, el cabello revuelto y esa desagradable sensación de suciedad cubría su cuerpo. Quiso ir a ver por la situación de Itachi pero temía despertarlo y que nuevamente asaltara su cuerpo como lo había hecho hace tan pocas horas.<p>

Maldito, lo maldijo en su mente una y otra vez mientras limpiaba casi con desespero su cuerpo surcándolo de marcas rojas hechas por la esponja.

Su corazón se aceleró y quiso gritar, salir corriendo, lanzarse por la ventana para huir de su agresor cuando lo escuchó llamarla pegado de la puerta.

Las manos le temblaban y el corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Él la llamaba insistentemente utilizando expresiones de cariño, suavemente como si de verdad creyese estar en una relación con ella. ¿En qué momento cambio? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Vete al infierno Sasuke —le gritó desde el otro lado.

Él solo estaba atónito ¿Por qué ella le hablaba de esa forma?

—Esa maldita mujer no te ama, sin embargo su cuerpo es…— le decía su amigo quien recién entraba por la puerta tomando una taza de café.

—Cierra la boca Menma, no sabes de lo que hablas, seguro está aturdida por lo que Itachi intentó hacerle.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Sasuke, como mencionaba al tal Menma ¿acaso había perdido el juicio totalmente? En poco tiempo descubrió lo que estuvo oculto ante sus ojos con anterioridad.

—Ya te dije, yo me encargaré de mi hermano, lamentará haberse metido con lo que es de Sasuke Uchiha.

Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba entrando en pánico ¡Sasuke estaba loco! Sus ojos se abrieron con una gran expresión de asombro y no se percató que el Uchiha abría la puerta sino cuando estuvo frente suyo.

Intentó golpearlo pero no funcionó, el tomó sus manos fuertemente y la recostó contra la pared. Para ella fue un golpe bastante doloroso, estaba segura que su piel se amorataría.

—Tranquila nena, ya no puede hacerte daño— él no podía darse cuenta como sus palabras la llenaban del más puro miedo, intentó zafarse nuevamente pero a cada intento él apretaba más su agarre, los ojos del azabache estaban diferentes, un brillo psicótico se reflejaba en ellos. Ahora estaba segura que no saldría viva de esa cabaña. Maldita la hora en que decidieron vivir tan lejos de la civilización.

Un ruido seco se escuchó y vio como el Uchiha caía al suelo producto de un golpe proveniente de su retaguardia.

Los ojos de Hinata llenos de lágrimas se abrieron esperanzados. Ante su rasgo de visión aparecía Itachi con el cabello lleno de sangre y con paso tambaleante. Ella se apartó de Sasuke y corrió a sus brazos.

Itachi miraba con dolor a su hermano tirado en el suelo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su mujer quien lloraba copiosamente en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Aun no estaban casados puesto que ella recién cumplía sus 18 años pero eso no les impedía amarse como lo hacían.<p>

Para Itachi Uchiha había dos personas que llenaban su mundo, que eran la luz de sus ojos, uno era su pequeño hermano Sasuke, el único recuerdo de su madre y la otra era su hermosa novia Hinata Hyuuga.

A él nunca le gustó vivir en la ciudad, en la medida de lo posible evitaba vivir en lugares ruidosos y molestos, por eso le propuso a su chica irse a vivir con él a la cabaña del bosque, una propiedad heredada por su madre antes de los fatídicos hechos. Ella reservaba sus dudas, aun así aceptó puesto que amaba ver ese rostro iluminado de felicidad.

Hinata y su cuñado Sasuke siempre mantuvieron una relación amistosa, de hecho lo quería como un hermano, gracias a él conoció a Itachi y no podía estarle más agradecida por ello.

Si le preguntan en que momento él cambio su actitud para con ellos no sabría decir con exactitud. Pudo haber sido cuando lo escuchó discutir con alguien a quien asumió una llamada telefónica o bien pudo ser cuando la observaba adustamente con sus glaciares ojos ónix, o pudo ser… era tan cansado tratar de recordar que simplemente lo evitaba.

Solo sabía que ese día Sasuke había decidido dormir en casa de su amigo Menma, a quien por cierto no conocían, mientras que ellos aprovecharían para disfrutar su momento a solas.

Un simple juego en la cocina. Ella quiso jugar a la seductora, al depredador y terminó en las garras del feroz león. Corría por la cocina tratando de huir de entre sus brazos pero él era más rápido y fuerte por lo tanto acorralarla contra la pared no fue el gran desafío pero sabía que ante sus sutiles caricias se derretiría.

Ella lo sabía, tanto como él, por eso no dudo en comenzar a acariciarlo hasta que él decidió besarla, recorrer toda su femenina anatomía deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de la fémina. Era tan dulce, más que sus amados dangos. Ella era todo un manjar bajado del cielo y solo para él.

Tan entregados a la pasión estaban que no se percataron del intruso hasta que fue muy tarde. El fuerte golpe con el rodillo en su cabeza no solo lo desmayaron sino que le produjo una sangrante herida en la cabeza.

Todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta en su cabeza.

Ella gritando, Sasuke besándola con furia, llamar a Menma por un inexistente teléfono móvil llevarla a su habitación y ultrajarla hasta que se sacio de su cuerpo en medio de sus suplicas, pedidos de auxilio y lágrimas por la terrible situación que experimentaba.

Intentó luchar pero ella era menuda, pequeña y delicada, en poco tiempo la sometió y ella solo rogaba que todo acabara tan rápido como fuese posible. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que él llegaba al clímax y se quedaba dormido encima de ella.

Por más de una hora lloró, pensando cómo sacárselo de encima sin despertarlo pero temía hacer un brusco movimiento y despertar a su agresor, quería por todos los medios posibles evitar un nuevo suplicio.

Su cuerpo dolía horrores y mentalmente se debatía entre su seguridad y la de Itachi. Quería salir de entre los brazos de Sasuke, lavarse si era posible con cloro para quitar esa mancha de suciedad que significaba esa acto para con su cuerpo pero a la vez pensaba en Itachi ¿estaba vivo? Esperaba que si, amaba a ese hombre y su bienestar era al suyo propio pero ahora no sabía como enfrentarse a él…no sabía como viviría de ahora en adelante si es que lograba salir ilesa de esa pesadilla.

El joven Uchiha en medio de su somnolencia se giró y por fin su dolorido cuerpo quedó libre. Se levantó con todo el sigilo del que era capaz y se dirigió al baño.

Lloraba, rogaba por la vida de su amor, por ella misma y se limpiaba metódicamente, enfermizamente, solo quería sacarse ese olor, esa sensación de su cuerpo.

—Itachi— musitaba mientras se limpiaba y la sorprendió la voz del Uchiha menor…

* * *

><p><em>Hime ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? ayúdame, <em>eran palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza mientras era llevado con camisa de fuerza en la ambulancia.

Jamás sospecharon que la mente de Sasuke Uchiha fuese tan frágil como la de su madre. La esquizofrenia era algo que pudiera ser hereditario pero que hasta ahora se manifestaba en el ya no tan adolescente joven.

El nacimiento de Sasuke fue el detonante definitivo de la locura de Mikoto, en una oportunidad intentó asesinarlo alegando que había nacido con la marca del mal. Se lo impidieron y llevaron a un lugar de reposo donde pasaría sus últimos momentos tratando de volver a la realidad pero la muerte la alcanzó antes de su recuperación dejando a su familia devastada.

Por el cristal de la puerta observaban la impasible calma que reinaba en el ambiente. Sasuke frente a un recuadro de ajedrez mientras conversaba…o mejor dicho discutía levemente con ese Menma que solo existía en su imaginación… ¿o no? Lo cierto es que ese pelinegro de azules ojos se levantó y miraba a Hinata con lascivia, tanto que pasaba su lengua por el cristal mientras que en sus ahora ojos rojos se veía el deseo carnal hacia ella…si tan solo pudieran verlos o escucharlo.

Itachi miraba a su hermano con el dolor plasmado en sus oscuras orbes mientras Hinata sentía pena por él, a pesar de lo que le hizo se sentía incapaz de odiarlo. No podía y menos sabiendo que dentro de unos cuantos meses traería a su hijo a este mundo.

El mayor se reprochaba, los primeros síntomas eran sutiles, casi imperceptibles sin embargo estaban ahí, el cambio de humor tan drástico, ese extraño escrito casi incoherente. El delirio de persecución, es que a pesar de ser un genio no podía siquiera imaginar que su pequeño hermano tuviera su mente tan frágil como un cristal. Nada podía hacer ya.

Tampoco podía odiarlo por lo hecho a su Hinata. Él no podía tener hijos y al parecer de esa desgracia saldría, a quien ya quería como si fuera propio. Cada día pediría a las deidades por la salud mental de Sasuke. Los médicos eran optimistas en cuanto al tratamiento pero era algo que necesitaba paciencia para obtener los resultados esperados.

Ambos, tanto Hinata como Itachi estaban de acuerdo que Sasuke no debía enterarse nunca de la barbaridad que cometió, por tanto tampoco que sería padre. Ante los ojos del mundo el nuevo Uchiha sería hijo de Itachi…total sería un Uchiha al fin y al cabo.

Solo quedaba un pregunta al aire ¡realmente era esquizofrénico Sasuke? ¿Cabe la posibilidad que Menma fuese real y haya jugado con su mente?

* * *

><p>Esquizofrenia: Es un trastorno mental que dificulta: Establecer la diferencia entre lo que es real e irreal. Pensar de manera clara. Tener respuestas emocionales normales. Actuar normalmente en situaciones sociales.<p>

Los síntomas generalmente se van presentando lentamente a lo largo de meses o años. Algunas veces, la persona puede tener muchos síntomas y otras veces sólo unos pocos.

A medida que la enfermedad continúa, la persona puede tener problemas con el pensamiento, las emociones y el comportamiento, como:

Escuchar o ver cosas que no existen (alucinaciones).

Aislamiento.

Disminución de la emoción.

Problemas para prestar atención.

Creencias fuertemente sostenidas que no son reales (delirios).

Hablar de una forma que no tiene sentido.

Los pensamientos que "saltan" entre diferentes temas ("asociaciones sueltas").

Una vez aclarado esto me dispongo a agradecerles a quien se toma unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y dejar su valioso comentario.

Tengan en consideración que no soy experta en la materia y lo poco que se de la enfermedad intenté plasmarlo en el fic. Pudo haber sido más extenso, con mayor drama y seguramente hay más para explotar pero entonces esto se haría más largo y tal vez hasta tedioso.

Por cierto, me disculpo sino era lo que esperaban. Quise hacerlo más dark pero la idea no se concretó del todo.

Ahora me despido de todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los errores ortográficos…soy casi miope…no mentira, siempre se me pasan por alto.

Si quieren leer sobre una pareja crack, actualmente escribo un fic en conjunto con un chico muy talentoso, _**Nikko Hyuga**_, pueden encontrarlo en su perfil y se titula _**La princesa y el dragón**_, la pareja principal es **Shisui x Naruko**…también I**taHina**, **NaruHana** entre otros.

Hasta una próxima, recuerden que casi siempre pueden encontrarme en el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


End file.
